criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
I'm in Your Soup!
I'm In Your Soup! '''is a case featured in ''Criminal Case ''as the third case of the game and the third case situated in the Industrial Area. Plot The team got a call from Lee Davis, the owner from "Lee's Gourmet" that a customer got fed fingers in their soup! Colin along with the player went over to investigate Lee's Gourmet once again. When they arrived over to Lee's Gourmet they found a bowl of soup. They sent the bowl of Soup to Gracie; the Coroner, and confirmed that she found out who the victim was with only using severed fingers and blood, the victim was a man named Bobbie Haworth. The team first talked to their first suspect Lee Davis- the owner of Lee's Gourmet. He said that Bobbie Haworth was one of their best customers and always visited the restaurant along with his wife every once in a while. Upon getting this new lead the team went to talk to break the news to the victims wife, Stephanie Haworth. Stephanie was crying her eyes out when Colin told her that Bobbie wasn't with us anymore. Colin then decided to investigate the kitchen. The clues that Colin and the player found were a ladle stained with blood and a ripped shirt. After piecing the shirt together the team gains a new lead and now knows that the killer wears black. The team takes the bloody ladle to Eustace. The team decides to talk to Franco LeChi ,Lee's Gourmet Head Chef. Franco tells the team that he didn't know that he was cooking with human meat and said hat he didn't put severed fingers in there and that he thought that the meat was marinated. When the team was recapping, Chief Ibarra said that a health inspector is going to shut down the restaurant forever! When investigating the crime scene a second time the team finds a clipboard and yellow dye. The clipboard was Gregory Derrick's also known as the health inspector. When Colin and the player went and talked to Gregory, Gregory said that he did not give a crap about the murder investigation, he was just going to shut down the restaurant anyways, because now they have a bad reputation about serving human meat. Colin said that the restaurant may still hold evidence, Gregory gave the only 24 hours to solve this murder investigation. The team sent the yellow dye container to Eustace. Eustace said that that particular type of yellow dye is sold in a shop in the Northern side of the Industrial Area and that there was yellow dye stains in the outside of the bottle and that the yellow dye takes about 3 days to wash out, which meant that the killer has yellow dye stains in their hands and that they use yellow dye. The team impatient, to finish the case as fast as possible goes to the shop in Northern Industrial Area. The team finds a receipt and a phone. The receipt says that Lee Davis bought a shipment of yellow dye. The phone belonged to Ruby-Mae Pickely. The team first talked to Lee Davis about the yellow dye. Lee. which had lied previously told the team that he actually hated the victim, that one time Bobbie came to the restaurant and ordered Lee's Gourmet original candy, but then he got an allergic reaction, and that he sued Lee about Bobbie's reaction to FD&C Yellow #5. After that the team went and talked with Ruby-Mae Pickely. Ruby-Mae Pickely is the mother of Helen Pickely. The team told Ruby-Mae that her phone was found in a crime scene on a murder investigation.The team then told Ruby-Mae if she knew who Bobbie Haworth was. Ruby-Mae told them that no, she did not know who Bobbie was. The team later realized that the reason why they couldn't find Bobbie's body anywhere was because there was no body left apart from bones to analyze. When the team was recapping a panicked Franco LeChi told the police team that he found bones in a bag behind the restaurant! Upon hearing this information the team dashed to the back alley and picked up the bones of Bobbie and also found Bobbie's clothes, a ripped paper, and a spatula with blood on it. The team instantly sent the bones to Gracie, and also immediately recognized the spatula since they looked for it on the investigation prior to Bobbie's murder. The team talked to Franco and he said that he was looking for his Spatula and that he didn't know who stole it. The team later pieced up the paper and it was a "customer of the month" with a strange substance on it, The team collected the substance and put it under the microscope to uncover that the substance was saliva and it belonged to Ruby-Mae. The team talked to Ruby-Mae and said that she deserved to be Customer of the month, that she came more often than Bobbie. The team looked through Bobbie's clothes and discovered his phone the team later sent the phone to Hanna. Thirty minutes later the team discovered that Stephanie sent " I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD CHEAT ON ME!" to Bobbie. The team went to talk to Stephanie about the whole incident and Stephanie said that Bobbie cheated on her with her best friend. Stephanie started to cry her eyes out again. The team realized that they have 3 hours left on the clock and decide to go to the shop and investigate closely. The team finds a bloody saw that they file as their murder weapon. They also send the saw to Gracie. Colin and the player also find a piece of wood with hairs all over it which they collect and send to Eustace. When the evidence is ready Gracie tells the player that they found traces of DNA and was able to determine that the killer is 45 years old. Eustace then tells the player that the killler has Black hair. With enough evidence to perform an arrest the killer incarcerate Lee Davis. From denying every piece of evidence Colin says that the soup was good and that he was a great cook, Lee, disgusted says that he can't believe that he would eat anything that he made with human meat. Lee confessed. Lee said that he killed Bobbie because he was going to ruin his business by telling everyone that a cockroach fell from the ceiling and still served it on purpose. I couldn't have let him say that! Lee Davis was sentenced to 60 years in prison along with mandatory therapy sessions. When the investigation was over Gregory shut down the restaurant forever, leaving Franco along with others unemployed. The team decide to look into this pet-napper. Helen Pickely decides to report that her dog has gone missing. The team go investigate the shop are and discover that Helen's dog was found dead. Next to his dead body there was a note saying " Petkilla waz here." The team later discovers that the person stealing pets around town doesn't only STEAL pets but also KILLS them and that they are named Petkilla. The Team decided to tell Helen the bad news. Carlos Anthony then informs the police that Greñas has gone missing too. The team decided to look into it. Gregory then asks for help. He asks the team if they can help Gregory look for his stamp that says "closed" so that he can shut down Lee's Gourmet forever. Chief Ibarra later informs that a girl was found dead in the street. Leaving them with another investigation to solve. Summary '''Victim: * Bobbie Haworth (Cut up to pieces and cooked) Murder Weapon: * Saw Killer: * Lee Davis Suspects Lee Davis (Restaurant owner) = Stephanie Haworth (Victim's wife) Franco LeChi (Chef) Gregory Derrick (Health Inspector) Ruby-Mae Pickely (Lee's Gourmet customer) Quasi-Suspects Helen Pickely (Victim's Friend) Carlos Anthony (Victim's neighbor) Killer's Profile * Killer wears black * Killer has yellow dye stains * Killer uses yellow dye * Killer is 45 years old * Killer has black hair Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Lee's Gourmet (Clues: Soup Bowl) * Analyze Soup Bowl (5:00:00) Victim's Identity found: Bobbie Haworth * Talk to Lee Davis about the murder (New Suspect: Stephanie Haworth) * Break the news to Stephanie Haworth (New Crime Scene:Lee's Gourmet Kitchen) * Investigate Lee's Gourmet Kitchen (Clues: Bloody Ladle, Ripped Shirt) * Piece up Ripped Shirt (New Killer Attribute: The killer wears black) (Restore Mini game) * Analyze Bloody Ladle (01:00:00) New Suspect: Franco LeChi * Talk to Franco LeChi about the Bloody Ladle * Go To Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Tables (clues: Clipboard, yellow dye) * Examine Clipboard (New Suspect: Gregory Derrick) ( Reveal Mini game) * Tell Gregory Derrick not to shut down Lee's Gourmet * Analyze Yellow dye canister (03:00:00) (New Attributes: Killer uses yellow dye and Killer has yellow dye stains) (New Crime Scene: Northern Industrial Area Shop) * Investigate Northern Industrial Area Shop(Clues: receipt, phone) * Examine Receipt (Decode Mini game) * Examine Phone (Codex Minigame) (New Suspect: Ruby-Mae Pickely) * Talk to Lee Davis about the yellow dye shipment * Ask Ruby-Mae Pickely why her phone was in a crime scene * Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate the Back Alley (New clues: Bobbie's Bones, Bobbie's clothes, bloody Spatula) * Ask Franco LeChi why his spatula was bloody and next to the victim's bones * Autopsy Bobbie's bones (10:00:00) * Piece up the ripped paper (Restore Mini game) * Get a sample of the Strange substance (Collect Minigame) * Examine the Strange substance ( result: Ruby-Mae's Saliva) (Match the Molecules minigame) * Ask Ruby-Mae why she spit on Bobbie's customer of the month award * Look through Bobbie's clothes (result: Bobbie's phone) (find mini game) * Analyze phone ( 03:00:00) * Ask Stephanie Haworth about the message to Bobbie (New Crime Scene: Shopping Stalls) * Investigate Shopping Stalls ( Clues: Weapon found: Saw Wooden plank) * Vacuum the material on the wooden plank * Analyze Saw ( 01:00:00) (New Killer attribute: Killer is 45 years old) * Analyze Hair (00:30:00) (New Killer attribute: Killer has Black Hair) * Arrest the Killer NOW! * Go to Welcome (3/5) (2 stars) Welcome (3/5) * Go see what Helen Pickely wants * Investigate Northern Industrial Area shop (clues: Dead dog, note) * Tell Helen Pickely the bad news (Reward : Burger) * Talk to Carlos Anthony * Talk to Gregory Derrick * Investigate Lee's Gourmet Kitchen(clues: Pile of Dirty Dishes) * Look through the pile of Dirty Dishes(Find Mini Game) Result: Gregory's stamp * Give the Stamp back to Gregory (Reward: 20,000 coins) * Move on to a new crime! (2 stars) Category:Industrial Area Category:All Fanmade Cases